A Time Before
by BOOKLOVER17
Summary: The life of a boy who became a lengend. The boy who would one day bear a child who would save the wizarding world. Please review, be honest. the more Reviews, the more likely I'll continue, and trust me it gets way better!  I do not own any Harry Potter Characters or anything to do with J.K Rowlings incredible saga.
1. Chapter 1: Expectations

It was a sunny June day. The sun shone unchallenged through clear skies, piercing the windows.The sloping grassy hills stretched as far as the eye could see. It was the perfect day for being lazy, but he didn't have time for that. He had a mission as he stared out the window. His eyes snapped open as he spotted a dark spot across the horizon. It steadily grew larger as the shape formed into Apollo, the family owl. Apollo was named so because of his odd need to be outside in sunlight. As the owl approached the house, James quickly threw open the shutters and moved aside. Apollo swept in landing on the mahogany table. James then snatched the letters, the owl had tied to his foot. He shifted through them and his heart sank, again. Another day of disappointment.

"James dear?"

"Not now mom, please." James ignored his mother's glance and walked out the front door.

"Now James," his mother followed him outside. "You know that it will come." Her gray hair swirled around her hazel eyes.

"How do I know?" James retorted turning and facing her. "My birthday was 3 weeks ago. Three! Everyone knows that you get your letter on your 11th birthday" He looked down, "Maybe I'm a squib."

"Don't you dare say that!" His mother's eyes narrowed.

"What's going on out there?" A voice quickly came, followed by an elderly man. His black hair had long since turned to white, and his voice was very hoarse.his knees knocked as he hobbled outside

" George dear," His mother helped George into a nearby chair." Try not to overwork yourself."

"Overwork myself! God damn it Maddie do I look _that _old! I can still work it."

" I know you can dear, that's not what I meant."

" Hush maddie for a minute." Harry turned to look at his son. James' black hair was as messy as ever looking ,again, like he hadn't combed it in weeks. His hazel eyes looked exasperated and frustrated. "James?" James turned and looked at him. "Listen to me. I know you feel like there's no hope and you'll never get your way, but trust me. Things happen for a reason and if you believe enough in yourself you'll do it. Now I know you're not a squib because I've seen you do things. And I have a feeling that you'll be doing great things and be more than you ver thought you could be. Don't give up just because it isn't happening quick enough. Give it time."

James looked and him and nodded. " Now," his father smiled , "why don't you give this a try?" George pulled out his wand and gave it a flick. Suddenly a package materialized. James' eyes widened and he grabbed the brown package. he unwrapped the gift and his eyes widened even more.

" A Nimbus 1000?" He turned to his father who just smiled.

"George?" His mother protested.

"Now, Now Maddie let the boy have a little fun."

James ran up to his father wrapping his arms around the frail man. "Thanks," he whispered, and then ran off to give it a try.

" Stay out of sight!" Maddie cried after him.

James finally felt free. Flying was one thing that was easy to him, and made him feel like he belonged somewhere. The wind whipping past his face, pushed his problem away as well.


	2. Chapter 2: Through the walkway

Author's note: Like any good story time is needed to develop the characters. Give it time, it gets better

James sat staring the radio listening to the final score of the match. Suddenly he switched the dial off in disgust. "That's not fair," he complained turning to his mother who was sitting in her rocker patiently knitting some scarf. "Ireland lost to Romania. At this rate they'll never get to the world cup."

Darling," His mother laughed, "Ireland is never going to go to the world cup."

"Ha," James laughed, "Just watch. Ireland will get there, they just need the perfect team."

"Not in your lifetime," his mother joked. She then glanced out the window. "Ahh, Apollo's coming." She looked at James, "Want to go check it?"

"No," James replied, but at his mother's look got up, and walked to open the window.

"What's the point?" he complained as he flipped through the letters, "all I get is disappointed and--" He stopped in mid-sentence as he saw the name James Potter. There it was on the envelope:

James Potter Westinchier Walk Bristol

James knew what it would say before he even opened it, having read his parents copy at least a dozen times. As he opened it his mother gasped.

"Oh I can't believe it!" She gushed, "Finally! Of course I knew it'd come," she said hastily at a look from her son. "Oh I must go tell the family!" She bustled out of the room leaving James to savor the moment.

He was finally going to Hogwarts. He clutched the letter in his fist as he sat in a stupor. He mind was racing. After all this time, he couldn't believe it. His Mother raced back into the room.

"And I just inform your uncle, he's so excited. And your father has disappeared again, silly him he's never around, but we need to go to London now, get your supplies and all and then-"

James interrupted her, "Hey Mum. Can we go today? To Diagon Alley?"

His mother looked hesitate, " Well I don't know, it's almost noon and-"

"Please!" James pleaded. She looked at him and smiled her wrinkles only adding to the beauty of her face.

"Well I suppose so." She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

The wind rushed in his face as the familiar warm flames licked at him. He felt the rushing feel slow as he opened his eyes, and fell face flat on the floor in the Leaky Caldron. His mother quickly helped him up brushing him off with a brush that had mysteriously appeared.

"Mom," James protested, "stop that." She reluctantly placed the brush into her large neon pink tote bag. They walked through the archway into Diagon Alley.

"First stop, Gringotts," She grinned at him, clutching his hand.

"Mom!" James said pulling his hand away at the look of a group of wizarding boys gathered around the Quidditch supplies shop. James paused long enough to glance with reverence at all the brooms. They soon approached the white stone building at the end and James grudgingly enter the cold hearted construction.

Afterwards, his mother left him to fetch his wand all alone, claiming it was a sacred tradition, and secrets are made at Ollivander's. So he cautiously entered the dark shop, glancing around and was startled to see that he was not the only one waiting for a wand.


	3. Chapter 3: The Noble Wand of Black

*I apologize for taking forever to add to this story. I have had major writers block. Now my brain is starting to move again! Thanks for all your support and please review!*

James stared at the boy who was lounging against the counter. He had messy black hair and his eyes looked grey. The boy looked bored and his eyes casually drifted over to James.

"Hey," said James trying to sound friendly, "Getting a wand?"

"Not really sure what else I'd be doing here," the boy replied curtly.

James frowned and looked around, "where's Ollivander?"

The boy pointed into the back, "He says he is having trouble finding the right wand."

James stared into the back room for a moment then turned and looked back at the boy. He wasn't sure how he felt about him and knew he would be spending the next seven years at school with him so he thought he'd give it another go, "Hey do you-"

At that moment Ollivander hurried back into the main room. He glanced over at James; "I'll be with you in just a moment Potter."

James sat in the chair wondering how Ollivander had known his name.

"Here you go, Mr. Black, try this one out. It's 15 inches, beech, and unicorn hair. Go on give it a go."

James watched as Black picked up the wand hesitantly and swished it around. Gold sparks came out of it, and James saw the boy smile for the first time. Ollivander smiled too and then took the wand from Black to begin wrapping it up. As Ollivander took the wand his smile faded, "Hmmm… this wand is very loyal."

Black frowned, "What does that mean?"

"It means that the wand will always find a way back to you."

Black opened his mouth to speak but right then the bell to the shop clanged and the door swung open.

A very young boy came rushing in and grabbed Black's shirt, "Sirius, Sirius come quickly. You won't believe what Bellatrix is doing to a Mudblood over in the next ally."

Black grimaced and grabbed the boy, "Regulus, what have I told you about saying that word, its foul and cruel."

"But Bellatrix says it"

"That's because she is a foul and cruel."

Sirius threw some coins over the counter and grabbed his wand storming out of the shop. James turned and peered out the window and watched, as Sirius demanded that Regulus show him where Bellatrix was and pulled out his wand determined. James turned back and smiled. He liked this Sirius Black and made a plan to find him when they got to the train station next week.

Ollivander finished counting the coins that Sirius had left and turned his face toward James', "Your turn," he said quietly.

Ollivander peered up and down the shelves cocking his ear toward the boxes as if listening for something. He suddenly pulled a box from the shelf, "Here 14'', willow, unicorn hair."

James took the wand and swished in around. Nothing happened. Ollivander snatched the wand back and replaced it with another one.

"16", ash, dragon heartstring."

"15 and ½", Beech, Unicorn hair"

On and on the wands went. After trying a wand that according to Ollivander was very peculiar, an 11", holly, Phoenix feather wand that once again had done nothing, James was beginning to get frustrated. Ollivander got closer to the shelves and closed his eyes. Suddenly he smiled and pulled out a box.

"Here, 11" Mahogany, very pliable." He handed the wand to James.

As James took the wand he felt a warmth surge through his arm into his hand and out of the wand. Red and gold confetti fell down on the two of them. James' face burst into a grin. As Ollivander wrapped the wand up, he handed it back to James with a sad smile. James handed him the coins and turned to leave the shop. As he was halfway out the door he heard Ollivander cry out, "Did you know that Mahogany wands are very good for transfiguration?"

James turned back and saw Ollivander wave and smile. Heading out into the street he looked around to find his mother. He noticed a tall thin woman dragging Sirius by the ear, "How DARE you try and jinx your cousin?!"

James watched them and then heard his mother's voice behind him, "Ready dear?"


End file.
